Losing Her Means Losing Everything
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Definitely a Morgan/Garcia story, with a hint of Hotch/Emily and JJ/Reid. Uses two songs from Westlife, but pretend Morgan wrote them just for the sake of the story. Garcia's in a coma, and Morgan sings to her to try and get her to wake up. COMPLETE
1. Cause It's Us Against The World

This is my second attempt at a Morgan/Garcia story, and this one is much happier than the first one! This is basically a song fic, well technically a multi-song fic. It's got a little angst, but it's just my favorite CM couple being in danger, nothing too terrible. I'll try to keep this AN short and sweet, so basically Garcia's been in a coma for a few months and Morgan's going crazy. He writes a song for her and sings it to her with the rest of the team watching. Oh, and since I haven't watched very many episodes, I'm sticking with the team I know, which means Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia. Enjoy!

AN: The song in this chapter is "Us Against The World" by Westlife, though pretend Morgan wrote it. Thanks!

It had been 4 months, nearly 126 days since Derek Morgan had seen those beautiful eyes of one Penelope Garcia. 130 days since that psychopath had kidnapped her and it took the BAU team 4 long, agonizing days to find her. And they found her beaten, battered and bloody. When he closed his eyes he could still visualize that day.

"_FBI! ON THE FLOOR!" Emily and JJ screamed as Hotch viciously kicked the door in. The team rushed in, not having waited for SWAT to arrive. As Emily and JJ covered the man that was sitting on the couch, Rossi and Hotch swept the front rooms while Reid and Morgan covered the back rooms. They met up in the front room and Morgan took a chance, saying loudly,_

"_Baby girl, where you at? C'mon Garcia, make some noise for me!"_

"_You'll never find her," The psychopath rasped, and before JJ could slap her hand over his mouth Reid said quickly,_

"_Shut up!"_

_They all fell silent and Hotch motioned for Morgan to try again. "Sweetheart? You're safe now, baby, you just gotta let me know where you're at. You can do it, Pen, my Supreme Awesome Goddess,"_

_There was a faint tap and slowly the team fanned out, listening for the location. They heard it again and Hotch yelled, "The kitchen! There's a loose tile!"_

_Morgan barreled after Rossi into the kitchen and helped Hotch lift the tile. There was a ladder leading down into the basement. Without hesitation Morgan stepped gingerly on the first step, and then scaled down. The rest of the team followed while Morgan spun around, using his flashlight to look around. His beam swept over a door and he immediately bolted over to it, trying the handle and then kicking it down._

_There were candles everywhere, and one of them had started a fire. As he began coughing Morgan ran into the room and whipped the covers off of the bed. Garcia was lying there, tied to the bed spread-eagled. Her terrified eyes met his before they drifted shut and as he yelled, "Penelope! Stay with me!" he began to search for his knife. JJ had run into the room and simply handed him hers. He made quick work of the ropes and carefully lifted his God-given solace into his arms, rushing out of the room. Emily came into the room with a fire extinguisher and she put the fire out. JJ then closed the door to the room that Garcia had been tortured in and ran over to the ladder and then into the kitchen. Morgan had laid Garcia onto the floor and was in the process of checking her pulse. Everyone else was standing back, a mixture of horror, fury and disbelief on their faces. Garcia's body was covered in bruises and her clothes, the same ones that she had been wearing when she was kidnapped, were dirty and torn. Her hair was chopped off and there was blood stains on her clothes and skin._

"_Oh my God," JJ whispered, echoing everyone's thoughts._

It was never truly horrifying until it happened to someone you loved, Morgan thought as he scrubbed his face in the bathroom at the hospital. An ambulance had shown up minutes later and Penelope had been rushed to the hospital. After she was in surgery for hours on hours, the doctor had come out with a grave expression on his face. He had told the waiting agents that Penelope Garcia had slipped into a coma and there was a 50/50 chance that she would even wake up, let alone be able to face the long road to recovery ahead of her.

Derek Morgan was the name all of Garcia's nurses knew. He was there nearly 24/7, but his time there was dwindling as Hotch ordered him to work a few cases. What he needed was his baby girl to wake up. Without even thinking he strode out of the hospital and got into his car, driving to Penelope's apartment and he just sat there on the couch. He unconsciously brought out a pad of paper and a pencil and he began to scribble words down that formed into lyrics and eventually a song.

The next day Morgan grabbed the guitar that he had recently learned how to play and went into the hospital with the sole purpose of getting his Goddess to open those beautiful eyes of hers. He took the elevator up to Penelope's floor and surprisingly found the whole team there.

"You weren't here last night so we took turns keeping her company," JJ explained quietly, and Morgan nodded, looking inside the room and seeing Hotch in there with her. As Morgan opened the door and Hotch walked past him, he could've sworn he saw a tear on his boss's face. These 4 months had taken a major toll on everyone on the team.

Morgan sat on the chair and strummed his guitar. "Well, baby girl, I'm new to this guitar thing, but I'll give it my best shot. I wrote this for you last night, so it's not Billboard material, but," He shrugged and hummed a note before starting to play and sing,

"You and I, we've been at it so long, and still got the strongest fire,

You and I, we still know how to talk, know how to walk that wire,

Sometimes I feel like the world is against me

The sound of your voice, baby, that's what saves me

When we're together I feel so invincible,

'Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all

If you're listening to these words, know that we are standing tall

I won't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

'Cause it's us against the world, tonight,

There'll be days, we'll be on different sides but that doesn't last too long

We find ways, to get it on track, we know how to turn back on,

Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together

Then you hold me close and you make it better

When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable

'Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all

If you're listening to these words, know that we are standing tall

I won't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

'Cause it's us against the world, tonight,

They're not gonna break us, we both still believe

We know what we've got, and we've got what we need

All right, we're doing something right

'Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all

If you're listening to these words, know that we are standing tall

I won't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

Us against the world, you and me against them all

If you're listening to these words, know that we are standing tall

I won't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

Us against the world,

Yeah it's us against the world,

Baby

Us against the world, tonight,"

He finished with a final strum of his guitar and realized that his face was covered in tears. A glance towards the door showed him that the whole team was watching him and tears were silently pouring down JJ and Emily's faces. Emily had her hand on Hotch's shoulder, and he looked like he was ready to break down. Rossi had a similar look on his face and Emily had her other hand on his shoulder. JJ had grabbed onto Reid's hand and he looked like he was fighting back tears. Somehow JJ managed to wrap her arm around Emily's waist and Emily was resting her head on JJ's shoulder.

Morgan cleared his throat and tried to 'casually' wipe his eyes. "I know my voice isn't professional grade, baby, but I tried. I swear I tried," He didn't trust himself to speak anymore and he pressed his head down on her bed.

Suddenly he felt a hand press down on his head and he jerked his head up, seeing those eyes that he'd been missing for 126 days. "Penelope…" He breathed, and she smiled at him.

"Honey you could get a recording contract and light it out for Broadway anytime you wanted," She said, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Never. Smack me if I ever start thinking about that," He said and he couldn't help himself. He got up and wrapped his arms around his baby girl, holding her close for a long moment. She held onto him tightly and when she felt him press his lips to her forehead she closed her eyes.

Morgan forced himself to let go as JJ and Emily came barging in and they wrapped Garcia in a girls group hug, all three off them bawling. After a considerable amount of time the girls back away and Hotch and Rossi came in. "You've been out for 4 months, Penelope," Rossi said, rubbing his eyes. Hotch stepped closer and bent down, saying quietly to her,

"Don't do that to me again, to any of us, please? We can't handle it. You're our glue, Garcia," Her eyes filled again and before he could move away she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll try not to," She said, sniffling, and let him go. Then she beckoned Rossi forward and she hugged him too. "Sorry. I'm in a huggy mood at the moment."

"That's fine. Reid, however, might have a problem with that…" He said with an easy grin and stepped back as Reid came in after talking to Penelope's doctor.

"The doctor wants us out of here as soon as possible because he needs to examine Garcia. But he said that all your injuries have healed and if the exam goes well then you can leave as early as tomorrow."

"All right, come here Dr. Genius," Garcia said, and Reid drew closer to her bed. She grabbed his arm, pulled him close and hugged him.

"I missed you, Penelope," Reid admitted quietly, and Garcia smiled.

"Aw, well now I'm back and you don't have to miss me anymore,"

Yeah this was definitely not a cliff-hanger. Usually I try to end all of my chapters with some kind of hanging, but this was not one of them. Ah well, you can't win them all. I know the part where they rescued Garcia might have been a little rushed, but I was desperate to get to the part after where he sings to her and she wakes up. And the little reunion with the rest of them team may be off too, since I'm not quite familiar with the characters yet. I really hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and thanks so much for reading! Please, leave me your thoughts on how I wrote this chapter and let me know how I did.


	2. I'm Flying Without Wings

Chapter 2 AKA the final chapter has finally been written and posted! It took me awhile to find another song to use, and this one is again by Westlife, and it's called "Flying Without Wings". I love it, and I think listening to it while Morgan is singing it will be beneficial to the story, it adds something to it, at least that's what I think. As for the other couples I'll be kinda introducing in here, I'm not sure of them. I've only read a few M/G stories and in them, mostly it seems to be Hotch/Emily and Reid/JJ, but I haven't exactly formed my own opinion yet. Enjoy!

He stepped back and the doctor came into the room and shooed everyone out. Well, everyone except for Morgan. He refused to leave, and Penelope managed to convince the doctor that he was okay. After the doctor's exam, Morgan sat on Penelope's bed and asked quietly, "Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

Garcia gave it a long thought and she shook her head. "I remember getting kidnapped right out of the parking lot, and I remember you and Hotch yelling my name, but after that it gets fuzzy and goes blank."

Morgan closed his eyes. The sick man who had tortured his baby girl for 4 days had made DVDs of every minute, and everyone on the team had sat through them together. He knew that for Penelope to have the ability to move on after this, she needed to remember, which meant that she needed to watch those DVDs. But that could wait. That could wait for a while.

"All right. That's normal." Morgan said with a nod, and Penelope reached up to touch his face.

"Will you write another song? That one you sang today was amazing,"

"I can do that," He acquiesced, and then JJ and Emily came in and shoved him out. He paced down the hallway a few times before Hotch finally stopped him.

"Tell her, Morgan. She doesn't know you love her until you say the words."

"I've told her I love her," Morgan snapped, and then leaned his head against the wall.

"Yes, but you didn't mean it the way you mean it now. Tell her."

"Suddenly you're the expert at this? I haven't seen you and Emily move past a few glances," Morgan groaned as soon as the words left his mouth and he said, "I'm sorry, Hotch, it's no excuse but I've been on edge for the past 4 months and up until last night, I had no idea it was because if I lose her, I lose everything. Dammit, that woman has a hold on me that I've never known before! It's making me dizzy, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. And that scares the crap out of me."

Morgan slid down until he was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. Hotch lowered himself until he was sitting next to Morgan and he sighed. "Oh, believe me, Derek, I know the feeling. I know it quite well, both unfortunately and fortunately. I've done what I had to do and I told her. Now it's your turn, and then it's probably Reid's turn."

"Yeah. JJ will have him whipped within a week, bet on it," Morgan said with a grin. An idea suddenly came into his brain and Hotch could almost see the light bulb go off about his agent's head.

"Go, Derek, I'll stay here with Penelope,"

Without another word Morgan shot to his feet and took off down the hall, the idea in his mind growing and formulating into a plan. He spent yet another night composing a song and then when he woke up, he waited until Hotch called him and told him that Penelope was being released from the hospital and was being taken to the BAU. He gave Derek just enough time to get over to the BAU and set up for what he was calling his 'master Goddess-worthy plan'.

Penelope walked into the BAU with all of her friends AKA her family surrounding her. She looked around for her Chocolate Adonis but he was nowhere to be seen. She was sitting in his chair when she heard him clear his throat. Her eyes found him standing on the second level, and he had his guitar with him. Excitement filled her when she realized that he was going to sing another song.

It fell quiet as Morgan strummed the guitar, and then he began singing,

"Everybody's looking for that something

One thing that makes it all complete

You find it in the strangest places

Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children

Some find it in their lover's eyes

Who can deny the joy it brings

When you've found that special thing,

You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning

Some in their solitary nights

You find it in the words of others

A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You find it in the deepest friendships

The kind you cherish all your life

And when you know how much that means

You've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

So impossible as it may seem

You've got to fight for every dream

'Cause who's to know

Which one you let go

Would've made you complete

Well for me it's waking up beside you

To watch the sunrise on your face

To know that I can say "I love you"

In any given time or place

It's little things that only I know

Those are the things that make you mine

And it's like flying without wings

'Cause you're my special thing

I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins

And you'll be where it ends

I'm flying without wings

And that's the joy you bring

I'm flying without wings"

He played the last chord and Penelope realized he was back on the first level, having walked down the stairs as he sang and played. The lyrics struck her as being perfect for not just her and Derek, but for the rest of the team as well. JJ had her child, and Reid had his solitary nights, though she suspected those two lives would merge together sooner rather than later. Then there was Emily and Hotch whom she knew were lovers, and then there was Rossi, who was sharing every morning with his woman. While she was in her coma, she could hear everything everyone said to her, and when Rossi was in there alone, he just kept talking and the subject of the love of his life came up.

And the deepest friendships part, that was obviously the entire team. She'd go to hell and back for them, and she knew they'd do the same for her. And the last part of the song…she suddenly stopped analyzing the lyrics to fit other people and realized that the last half of the song was meant for her. Derek had basically just come out and told her that he loved her, and really loved her, not just playfully. He was completely serious, and Penelope was confirming that thought from the way he was currently looking at her.

She slowly rose to her feet and walked over to him. It was still silent, as no one else was in the BAU at the moment besides the team. He watched her with apprehension in his eyes but as he opened his mouth, Penelope put her finger over his lips.

"I love you too," She said quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her against him tightly and then he drew her head back, capturing his lips with hers. When they broke the kiss he felt like letting out a big 'whoop!' and twirling Garcia around. And he did just that.

There would be pain and tears and horrors later, but for right now, as cliché as it was, all they needed was love.

Wow. This supposedly simple, short story turned into a 2 chapter long story. Thank you for sticking with this, and I really hope you liked it. As for the other couples (Hotch/Emily and JJ/Reid and Rossi/OC) I just came up with those based on the other stories I've read with Morgan/Garcia, and those seem to be the most popular. Like I said, I'm not very familiar with the show yet and I don't know their backstories or their current relationships or anything. Please let me know if something's not right, and I'd appreciate constructive criticism! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
